Nature's Waltz
by padawanjinx
Summary: Haldir has served the Golden Wood faithfully for centuries, but at what cost? A dangerous, surprising, and wonderful adaventure awaits the Warden just beyond the borders of Lothlorien. *Full Summary Inside*
1. Chapter 1

**Nature's Waltz**

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, but if I did, I'd be playing with them right now! I make no money, but contributions to my bank account would be accepted and written off on my taxes. EG 

Summary: Haldir has served his Lord and Lady faithfully for centuries, but his life is stuck in a rut. He has increasingly become cold, arrogant, and aloof from all others, including his brothers. Fearing that Haldir may be headed down a dangerous path, Rúmil pleads with the Lady to give Haldir a respite. The Lady agrees and sends Haldir on a 'mission' that is mainly for his rest and relaxation. During his travels, Haldir finds something very interesting and brings it home, much to the curiosity of his siblings.

Flashbacks are denoted by and will be separate chapters.

AN: If this story is a success, which means **many** reviews and curious questions, then I will write supplemental chapters stories that will give more details in Haldir's travels. There is much background to be established and many avenues to pursue, so if the reader is willing, and polite about reviews flames only encourage my dragon and he's fiery enough then I get to work on the background and post them as soon as I can. Thank you!

Rating: G

Time Line: I say about three hundred years before the War of the Ring, give or take a decade. Its when it was safe to travel without too much orc activity.

Archive: Email and ask and I'll give permission… though for the life of me I don't know why you want it.

Special Thanks: To El, who's the world's best damn beta in ME or Earth has ever seen! Thanks for putting up with my ramblings and my mistakes. Your help is much appreciated 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - --

"My Lady," Rúmil bowed respectively. "I am honored by your presence."

Galadriel, Lady of Light and of the Golden Wood, smiled sweetly at the young elf, "Rúmil, it is not often I am asked to meet with Wardens for a special audience."

Rúmil nodded and fidgeted, something he only did when very nervous, "I am sorry to have to request such a thing my lady, but I feel that there is no alternative."

"Then speak, and do so freely, for there is no need to hide or soften words," Galadriel responded, her tone pleasant and soothing to the nervous elf before her.

Rúmil took a deep breath, wondering how best to describe the situation. Feeling a knot form in his stomach, he gulped and gushed the words, hoping to say all that needed to be said quickly, so he may go and throw up behind the nearest Mallorn. "Haldir needs some time off."

Galadriel rose one, elegant brow questioningly, "And why does your brother need time off?"

Rúmil's eyes were wide and pleading, "My lady, perhaps you do not realize this, but Haldir has become unbearable."

"How so?" Galadriel asked, wondering what Haldir's youngest sibling could be rambling about.

"My lady, he has worked hard, as you know," Rúmil started and continued when Galadriel nodded in response, "But as the time goes by, he has become withdrawn. He no longer shares a life with others of Lorien, not even his own kin."

"Perhaps his mind is elsewhere?" Galadriel inquired.

Rúmil shook his head, "That is not what I meant. What I am trying to say is that, though he guards the borders with much dedication, it seems as though that is all he is interested in."

"He has many responsibilities now that he is March Warden," Galadriel said with a curious glance. "He has many under his command. He must be ready for things at all times. He knew this when he took the position."

"Yes, My Lady," Rúmil stammered, his nerve now lost completely. He felt himself tremble and throwing, and all caution aside, he spoke more forcefully, "It is true he has many responsibilities, but as the time has passed, he no longer enjoys life as he should."

Rúmil took a deep breath, steadying himself and looked directly into the fathomless eyes of his Lady, "He does not interact with any other unless it is to give orders. It has been many years since he sang, danced, even laughed, My Lady. He does not even enjoy the jokes that Orophin and I have played on him. I have not seen him smile in almost a century. I am worried, My Lady, Worried that he may allow his work to become his life and he will fade."

Galadriel's smile faltered as she thought back to the last time she saw Haldir having a good time. She frowned, remembering his absence from the last festival, and when she thought hard enough, his absence from festivals over the past five hundred years. Slowly, she spoke, "You seem to be right, Rúmil. I do not remember the last time I saw your brother at a gathering."

"Will he fade?" Rúmil asked timidly, fearing the worst.

Galadriel softened her expression when she saw the fear behind the blue eyes of the Warden's youngest sibling, "No, my dear Rúmil. Haldir will not fade, but he will cause himself damage, nonetheless. His dedication is admirable, but too much of it can be hazardous. I will speak to him on the matter promptly."

Rúmil breathed a sigh of relief and bowed his head, "Many thanks, My Lady."

As Rúmil turned to leave, Galadriel called, "And young warden?" Rúmil turned with a frightened look that made Galadriel laugh, "I do not bite. You do not need to be so wary of me. Please, feel free to speak to me about whatever you wish. I am not as distant as you have been led to believe."

Rúmil bowed his head and smiled, "Thank you, My Lady. I shall remember your words."

Galadriel watched Rúmil disappear down the spiral stairs and called for her personal guard that was waiting a few paces away. She sent him to fetch a certain March Warden for some counsel.

Rúmil felt as if he could fly, so lightened was his heart. For many years, he had witnessed the total isolation of his brother from the others, especially to his own kin. The treatment had been first thought as of as just a phase, one that needed time to pass while the brothers adjusted to their new positions in the Lady's ranks. The cloud of doubt and hurt that had hovered over Rúmil's spirit had seemed to abate, leaving him to bask in the glow of the sun and of the wonderful fulfillment of nature that thrived around him. The whispers of the trees, the song of the birds, the teasing of the wind, and many other voices of the wild that surrounded him. Today, he was particularly glad he was an elf.

"Rúmil!" a voice snapped.

Feeling himself pull out of his submersion in nature, Rúmil sighed and walked towards his brother, who was stalking towards him like a hungry warg. "Good day, Haldir. It is a lovely day, is it not?"

Haldir gave Rúmil a sour expression and snapped, "I do not have time to dally with the conditions of the day, Rúmil. I have come to make sure you remember that you are assigned to the eastern fences this next rotation." Haldir gave Rúmil a suspicious look, "Why are you so happy?"

Rúmil gave an exasperated sigh, "Yes, Brother, I remember I am to take duty on the eastern fences and that my shift, indeed, does start in two days time and will last for the next week, wherein I will return and you will take my place." Rúmil gave Haldir a bewildered look, "And I am happy because it is a beautiful day and that there is much to for which be thankful. Have you not noticed the wonderful blessings that surround you?"

Haldir looked around the immediate area, then back to his brother and gave him a sardonic look, "I see only elves and trees. Nothing unusual about any of those things. Honestly Rúmil, you seem to find too much joy in simple things."

Rúmil scowled at Haldir, "Perhaps I am making up for those of us who do not appreciate such things?"

Haldir opened his mouth to argue with Rúmil, but a sentinel had just approached the two, inclined his head slightly to Haldir, and said with a commanding voice, "The Lady wishes to speak with you, Commander Haldir. Please follow me."

Haldir nodded, dumbstruck as to the reason of the summon, but bade Rúmil an awkward good-bye and followed the sentinel. Rúmil waited until Haldir was out of sight before looking skyward and saying softly, "Thank the Vala!" With his heart light as air, he flitted through the trees in search of Orophin, knowing that soon enough, Haldir will come to them as strong and intimidating as a seasonal storm. There would be fuming, angry booms, and the occasional explosion, but Rúmil thought that, for the first time, he was looking forward to the future eruption.

Haldir bowed low when the sentinel left him in Galadriel's presence. He remained quiet, allowing the Lady to be the one to speak first.

After a couple minutes of silence, Galadriel spoke, her voice soft and relaxed, "It has come to my attention that it has been a long time since the Guardian of the Sacred Wood has had any enjoyment."

Haldir started, momentarily caught off guard. He cleared his throat and spoke, "My Lady, I live only to serve the sovereigns of this land and protect the people from the evil that lurks outside our borders."

Galadriel stepped before her Warden and gave him a cynical look, "Though it is a noble cause, it is one that has taken much from you. Do not argue with me on this," Galadriel raised her voice when she noticed Haldir opened his mouth to protest. "I have seen for many years that though you live within these borders, you take no solace in them. I am not questioning your dedication, nor your conviction, so you may allow those thoughts to slip from your mind."

Galadriel allowed a minute to pass, giving Haldir time to clear his mind of disappointment before she spoke again, "I wish you to enjoy yourself once more. So, come the morrow, you will relinquish your command to another and take some well deserved rest."

Haldir fell to one knee and pleaded, "My Lady, please, if I have done anything to offend you, know that I am deeply sorry. I shall endeavor to do my best to please you."

Galadriel sighed and placed her hands on Haldir's shoulders, feeling them tremble. She felt like weeping, seeing him prone in such a way, but such a thing was necessary, even if she did not like it. "Haldir, I am not stripping you of your rank, nor of your privileges. I am giving you a respite. A vacation, as the humans call it."

Haldir kept his head bowed and flinched as the Lady touched his shoulders. He felt her pull gently at him, bidding him to rise. He obliged, but kept his face bowed, hoping that this was some sort of a horrible dream, "A… vacation?"

"Yes, Haldir. A vacation," Galadriel said, tilting his face up so they were looking at each other in the eye. She gave Haldir a warm smile, "For all the years you have shown loyalty to the land and to its people, I am giving you a chance to enjoy some time off. Breathe freely and not concern yourself over duties that others can perform."

"I can not simply appoint another to my position," Haldir stammered. "I am capable of remaining on duty and doing what is asked of me."

"Of that I have no doubt, Young Haldir," Galadriel said.

Galadriel motioned to a bench and seated herself next to Haldir and gave him a tender look, "I know that you do not see what you do as a burden, but I think it has more weight than what you realize. You once enjoyed the city, being with the people and enjoying the jokes played by your brothers, but now," Galadriel paused and gave Haldir a withered look, "Now you are cold and distant. There is no more joy in your eyes. No more spark within your soul. You have a life to live, Haldir, and it does not revolve around a guard post or duty assignments."

Haldir nodded, not able to trust his voice. He felt as if his world was crumbling, tearing apart at the seams and he was helpless to stop it. What had brought this to the Lady's attention? Was he that obvious in not enjoying the city, choosing to sulk about and worry about what could or would happen on the next rotation? With a meek voice, Haldir spoke, "What am I to do, if I am not to be a Warden?"

Galadriel straightened abruptly, her regal bearing giving her the air of one to not be questioned, "You will always be a Warden, Haldir. This is not a punishment. This is a reward. If you must insist on thinking of this as a punishment, then I shall give you an assignment to complete. Perhaps then, you will feel as if you have earned a respite, and realized that this is the best thing for you."

Haldir frowned and asked, "And what is it that you ask of me, My Lady?"

Galadriel narrowed her eyes in thought. With a curt voice she said, "You will enjoy yourself. I want to see you laugh, dance, play pranks with your brothers, and I wish to hear you sing."

Haldir seemed mortified, "My Lady? I can not do such a thing!"

"And why not?" Galadriel asked with a smug look. "You are an elf, are you not?"

"It would be most improper!" Haldir gasped.

"Most improper to be an elf? To be oneself is to be whole and content," Galadriel said. "Perhaps such an assignment is indeed improper. Perhaps you need something else to give you a spark?"

Haldir swallowed hard, not liking the tone the Lady was adopting, nor the contemplative gaze she was giving him.

"Haldir, you will spend the next year traveling," Galadriel said with a note of triumph.

"Traveling? For a year?" Haldir asked. Though the time itself meant little to the elves, a year away from his duties seemed an eternity to Haldir.

"Yes, you will travel these lands and enjoy nature once again," Galadriel smiled to herself, liking the look Haldir was giving her. "I wish for you to spend the next year traveling. You are to explore our world, learn of other cultures and return to tell of your adventures. If you would be so kind, perhaps create some new maps, and give more details of the world beyond our borders?"

"Explore? Maps?" Haldir repeated faintly. He had of course been to many lands on missions for the Lady, but never had she sent him on the errand to document landmarks and learn of other cultures for the simple cause of sharing the experience with others. The whole adventure sounded as if it was a colossal waste of time. "Tell tales of other cultures?"

"Yes, and you will have everything you wish at your disposal," Galadriel said.

"Then I wish for a replacement," Haldir groaned, wondering what in the name of the Valar he was going to do with such a ridiculous assignment.

"That is another thing that is gone from you, Haldir," Galadriel said, her voice was no longer happy, but saddened and remorseful, "You have lost your sense of adventure. Do you not see it? Are you blind to the change?"

Haldir thought back and realized, yes, millennia ago he would have jumped at the opportunity to go on such a mission. He frowned, wondering when this change had occurred, and why he had not noticed it sooner.

He realized that he missed adventures, hearing of tales and daring rescues and beautiful maidens. He hadn't quite recognized that the hollow feeling he felt of late was due to a part of him hidden in shadow. His spirit was withdrawn, and with a sudden comprehension, he wanted it to thrive as it once did.

"The mission is accepted, My Lady," Haldir said rather firmly.

Galadriel's smile widened as she watched the thoughts flash across Haldir's face, "I will have all you require prepared. You will leave on the morrow."

Haldir nodded, caught between a state of confusion and excitement at the prospect of having a long-awaited adventure. He rose and, as in afterthought, turned on his heel and bowed low, "Thank you, My Lady, for all you have done."

Galadriel returned the gesture and rose, calling for the sentinel to make provisions ready for Haldir's departure.

Haldir went to the stable, finding the elf in charge and relaying what he would need for his upcoming task. The elf bowed and hurried to his assignment, finding the right Elven horse and polishing the saddle. The stable master whistled a tune as he cleaned the tack that Haldir had used on his many journeys, thinking to himself that it was about time that the tacks are put back into use.

Haldir felt a strange sensation as he climbed the many stairs that led to a large talan that held many volumes of Elvish lore. He remembered climbing here as a young elfling and spending hours absorbed in the tales of old, experiencing the adventures with childlike imagination. He found the librarian among many dusty tomes and explained what he required. With a nod, the librarian set about collecting spare parchments, durable quills, and a blank book, bound in leather and pressed with Elvish runes. When the librarian was finished, Haldir's arms were burdened with rolled parchments, the blank book, and three old, but reliable, quills tucked into a small pocket in his tunic.

Haldir entered the talan he shared with his brothers to find the place empty. With a frown, he went to his room and quickly packed the items the librarian had given him, careful of the delicate quills and rolled parchments. He packed several changes of clothes, using the fabric to cushion the writing utensils and keep them safe during his journey.

Just as Haldir finished with the last fastening, he heard his brothers enter the talan. He ventured into the living area and gave them a lopsided smile, "Brothers!"

Orophin held out his arm, keeping Rúmil from advancing and giving Haldir a strange look, "Who are you, and what have you done with Haldir?"

Haldir frowned at Orophin and growled, "I am Haldir, you troll."

Orophin relaxed and lowered his arm to allow Rúmil to pass, "Now that sounds like the Haldir I know."

Haldir narrowed his eyes and glared at his sibling, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing," Orophin said nonchalantly and planted himself on a cushioned chair.

Rúmil scattered his arrows on a table and began to check their fletchings, trying to make it appear that he was concentrating hard while he stole glimpses at Haldir from the corner of his eye. He wondered if Galadriel had spoken to him, and if she had thought of a way for him to get some rest and relaxation. From the looks of Haldir's posture and his ill temper, he guessed that Haldir was just the same as he always was: dull and lifeless.

"I am leaving on the morrow," Haldir said without preamp. "I will be gone for a year and while I am away, I do not want to return to this flet being in a state of chaos. Am I understood?"

"Leaving?" Orophin asked, standing quickly and walking to Haldir with wide eyes.

"For a year?" Rúmil threw aside his arrows, stalked to his eldest brother, and stood beside Orophin, glaring at Haldir.

"What do you mean by 'leaving'?" Orophin asked, his voice pitched slightly from hysterics.

"I am leaving by traveling around our lands and learning what I can," Haldir explained slowly, as though addressing a child. "I will return. Perhaps with many tales of my journey and a new view of the world around me."

"What brought this on?" Rúmil asked, hoping to sound confused so Haldir wouldn't suspect his hand in this decision.

"The Lady believes I have lost my spark," Haldir said, noting the triumphant gleam in Rúmil's eye. "She requested I travel and record my findings. She said this is to be a _'vacation,'_ a time for me to relax and enjoy myself." Haldir sounded foul as he spoke, making a disgusting face at the word 'vacation.' He seemed to doubt this would be a very educational experience.

"That is wonderful!" Rúmil chimed in, his face alight with happiness. "That is perfect! You will be able to rest and relax and return to your old self. I knew the Lady would find a way to help you."

Haldir's face changed from disgust to suspicion in the blink of an Elven eye. He glared at Rúmil and then realized why his brother had been so happy, and why he was now looking overjoyed. "You spoke to the Lady about this, did you not?" Haldir's voice was barely over a whisper, but the words carried nonetheless.

Rúmil noticed the change in Haldir's manner and tried to look nonchalant, "The lady is wise and insightful. She merely saw what those of us have noticed about you lately."

Haldir took a step towards his brother, keeping his voice at a dangerously low level, "You spoke to the Lady and asked her to do this to me. Admit it!"

Rúmil swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded slowly, "'Tis true. I was worried about you fading from having too many responsibilities, and the Lady said she would speak to you on such matters."

Haldir stood barely an inch from Rúmil, his breath ragged and deep, "I have been relieved of my duties, AND my title because you decided to go over my head and speak to the Lady, when you only had to address me personally!"

Rúmil cowered slightly at Haldir's towering form, though he was barely an inch taller, "I was worried about you, that is all. I did not intend for you to lose your title and duties. I only wished for you to be happy."

"I WAS happy!" Haldir boomed, clenching his hands into fists. "I was happy to spend my days on the borders, protecting those I love from what lurks in shadows. Because of your idiocy, I am now cast from the wood I love and forced to travel to places I do not care about and see things I do not wish to see! I hope you are happy with what you have done, Rúmil!"

Rúmil flinched from Haldir's sharp tongue and cast his eyes down. He felt a terrible guilt settle itself in his stomach, knotting and twisting like a poisonous serpent, "I am sorry, Haldir. I did not mean for this to happen."

Haldir grit his teeth, glaring at his sibling with contempt, and said harshly, "Nothing you can say will make me forgive what you have done this day. I have pledged my life to serve the Lady and Lorien, and now I am to be denied that which I love. You have caused me much torment, Rúmil, and I hate you for it."

Haldir spun on his heel to stomp back into his room, but Orophin had reached out and grabbed his shoulder, preventing him from making a hasty retreat.

"Haldir! How could you say such a thing?" Orophin snapped, watching Rúmil sink to the floor in slow motion. "Rúmil only did what he thought was best! He was thinking of only your life, and how much you have withdrawn lately."

"I was withdrawn because I have to be the one with a level head. Others are counting on my orders, my experience, to get them through the battles that rage on our borders," Haldir snarled, pushing Orophin's hand off his shoulder.

"Loyalty is one thing, Haldir," Orophin said, trying hard to concentrate on Haldir's fuming form and not see Rúmil trembling on the floor, "But too much can be dangerous. You have taken on too much responsibility. It has eaten away at your soul and left you lifeless and cold."

Haldir recoiled, recalling the words that Galadriel had spoken earlier. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, hoping to calm the horrible feeling he was experiencing at the betrayal of his kin. When he opened his eyes, he glared menacing at Orophin, "You would have gone to the Lady yourself, had Rúmil not done so?"

Orophin seemed hesitant and slowly nodded, "Yes, for I worry about you, Brother. The two of you are all I have on these shores, and I will not lose you so easily."

Haldir felt as if he was going to vomit, but shook his head and sidestepped Orophin, "Your actions have done what you feared. Your betrayal can never be forgiven. When I return, I shall ask for a new flet, one away from the treachery that dwells here."

Orophin felt as if he was physically stabbed in the heart, but his hand flew out, landing on Haldir's chest and preventing him from progressing, "There was no betrayal here, Haldir. There was only love and concern for our kin. Do not turn your back on ones that care for you."

Haldir fumed at Orophin's words. Without thinking, his hand connected with Orophin's chest and sent him reeling onto his back, where he lay sprawled on the floor, looking sadly at his elder brother. "Ones that care for me would not betray me in such a way. Enjoy the time I am gone, for when I return, I shall remember this and punish my subordinates accordingly."

With Haldir's last words lingering in the air like a black cloud, Orophin crawled over to Rúmil who was still slumped to the ground and wrapped his arms around his youngest sibling, "Be at peace, Rúmil." Orophin whispered, feeling the young elf tremble and clutch him tightly as he cried, "The Lady is wise. She will have her reasons for sending Haldir on such a quest. This will be a good thing, you will see."

Rúmil did not answer. He kept his face buried against Orophin, feeling Haldir's words rip him to pieces and shatter his soul.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - --

The next morning, Haldir checked the fastenings on his mount. The air was unnaturally chilled, whipping around his face and causing his green-gray elven cloak to billow. He had expected a quiet departure and was quite surprised when Galadriel and Celeborn had stood awaiting him. Haldir bowed low and placed his hand over his heart. When he rose, Galadriel met his gaze with a look of clear disapproval.

"May you journey safely," Celeborn said, giving the gesture of farewell.

Galadriel's voice lacked the warmth of her husband, and gave Haldir a very curt farewell, "Here are some gold pieces to aid you in your travels."

Haldir thanked the Lady and took the leather pouch she offered, tucking it in a hidden place on his saddle. Making sure his pack was secured, and the fastenings tightened, Haldir turned to address the two sovereigns, "You have my thanks, My Lady."

Galadriel gave him a steely look and said sternly, "May you learn well."

Haldir drew his brow at the tiding and with a confused look, mounted his horse and steered him onto the path that lead out of the great Elven city. "May the lands remain safe while I am away."

Celeborn nodded and nearly dropped in surprise as Galadriel turned a cold shoulder and started up the spiral stairs, not even glancing behind her. Celeborn saw Haldir frown and signal his horse into a gait, taking him from the city he loved and guarded with his life. With a curious expression, the Lord of the Wood followed his wife to their flet.

As Haldir rode from the city, he passed by two familiar elves, standing at the base of a large mallorn. Haldir gave a curt nod, then focused his attention to the road ahead and did not turn nor offer any words of farewell. Orophin placed his arm around Rúmil's shoulders, wishing he could ease the young elf's distress, and steered him back up the stairs beside the mallorn that the brothers had called home for many millennia. For a desperate, vengeful minute, Orophin wished the Lady had exiled their brother from the land, never to set foot again in the wood he sacrificed so much for.

----------------------------------------------

Well, what do you think? I have been away from this genre for a long time so I hope I can finish this up without too much confusion. I know the elves don't have a word for vacation, but to prevent confusion for my readers, I used a common word/expression that everyone can understand and don't need to go searching on translation websites. Please take a minute to click the little button and tell me what you think of the beginning. I'm not sure how many chapters this story will be, but I am nearly finished with the ending so I can update at a regular schedule.

Thanks! PJ


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes: Well, this chapter is a little early, hence why its short. I'm hoping to upload on a regular monthly schedule, work and real life permitting. Please forgive the shortness of this chapter, but if I put it with the next one, it would have made it WAY too long, and I don't want my readers butts to fall asleep as they read. :D

Special Thank You to:

**Laer4572**

**isilme222**

**Abraxania**

**Worshipallelves**

**Thank you for your reviews and I'm sending the elf of your choice. ;) hope you enjoy!**

∫**∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫**

16 MONTHS LATER

∫**∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫**

Haldir sighed contentedly as the path opened up and the wide expanse of the Lorien borders greeted his travel-worn eyes. For many days he had traveled, his heart becoming more alight with each step of his faithful steed. The horse too seemed to have realized their destination, for as soon as Haldir steered him to the horizon, the happiness could be heard in the high whinny and swish of the tail. Haldir smiled and patted the steed's neck, "I know exactly how you feel, old friend. Home has long been on my mind, and I am finally returning to that which I love."

The horse tossed his head and increased his pace, taking his Elven rider closer to the golden borders. As the two broke the tree line, Haldir felt the presence of his kin, hiding in the trees. With a grin, he pulled his hood from his head and glanced into the boughs, easily spotting the Elven warriors.

"Mae govannen," he called with a smile.

Several forms detached themselves from the shadows and landed softly next to the horse, which nickered in greeting. More elves appeared from behind the silver trunks and placed their hands over their hearts, welcoming their leader home. Many murmured Haldir's sentiments and tried to hide the look of surprise on their faces at his obvious change.

Haldir noticed their eyes flick to his hair and ran his fingers through the short locks, "Do you like it?"

The surrounding elves only gaped in astonishment as they noticed the March Warden's shortened hair, and bronzed skin. However, two elves walked forward, staring disbelievingly at the elf perched atop his horse.

Haldir's face broke into a genuine, wide smile, and he swiftly dismounted and approached the two in obvious state of shock, "Brothers! Long have you dwelled in my thoughts! It is good to see you once again."

Orophin exchanged a look with Rúmil, who had kept himself behind his older brother with a timid expression. Rúmil looked shocked and confused, offering no words to Orophin. Orophin returned his attention to Haldir and asked, "How do you fare, Commander?"

The official title was like a slap. Haldir's happy expression instantly died on his face, and he closed the distance between his kin and himself, "There is much I wish to discuss with you, Brothers. But I fear that now is not the time, nor the place to speak such words. Perhaps when we return home, we may talk more freely and matters may be settled?"

Orophin raised a brow smugly and said, "We have just begun our shift. We will not return to the city for another week. You have timed your return poorly."

Haldir nodded, knowing that he deserved this iciness for his actions the previous year. He admitted his words and actions were inexcusable. He wondered if even he could ever forgive such harshness. With a heavy sigh, he looked directly at Rúmil, noticing the tears that had formed in his youngest siblings eyes. "Rúmil, I spoke most foul to you before I left. I was angry at what was asked of me and I took my bitterness out on you. For what I have done, know that I am truly sorry. The pain I caused cannot be forgotten, but I ask you to find it within yourself to forgive me. I did not mean to hurt you."

Rúmil stepped out from behind Orophin, who gave him a concerned look, and spoke tentatively, "Your words were poison, Haldir. They injured me more than any blade could have done."

"I know, and for that I ask for your forgiveness," Haldir repeated, bowing his head in shame.

"I have never felt such pain before," Rúmil's voice was a hushed whisper.

"And to know I caused such strife twists within me every day."

Rúmil's face contracted in anguish, "Family is not to cause such heartache, Haldir. You are my big brother, you should have known better."

Haldir nodded and raised his eyes to meet Rúmil's, "I should have known, but at the time, I was consumed by a shadow, though I do not know of its name. I can only say that I am sorry, and that I was wrong."

Rúmil pursed his lips together, watching Haldir's face and seeing the display of raw emotion he was feeling. The old Haldir would have never allowed such a thing. This new Haldir surprised him, and though Haldir had caused terrible suffering, he was still family.

"I am so sorry, baby brother," Haldir whispered as crystalline tears filled his eyes and escaped down his cheeks.

Rúmil felt his own cheeks growing wet and said with a cracked voice, "I forgive you, Haldir."

Haldir gasped, and before Rúmil could react, he had pulled his youngest brother into a tight embrace and openly wept upon his shoulder. Orophin felt tears pool in his eyes, but fought them down, not wanting to add to the display. He had NEVER seen Haldir display such emotion. Not in the company of the guards, or even his own family.

Haldir opened his eyes and saw a bleary Orophin standing a pace away, and before Orophin knew it, he had been pulled into the hug as well. Orophin felt shocked at the blatant move, and before he knew it, his own face was awash with tears.

The other guards, knowing that this was something the brothers needed to sort out for themselves, quietly blended into the wood, leaving the three to their reunion.

After many minutes of tight embrace, Haldir pulled away from his kin, his face red and eyes swollen from crying. "It is good to be home. How I have missed my family."

Rúmil wiped his face with his sleeve and gave Haldir a sheepish look, knowing his brother often chastised him about such behavior. However, Haldir merely smiled and motioned towards the inner talans, where the three could continue their reconciliation. Haldir felt his eyes grow weary with relief as he climbed the familiar route to the talan he recalled spending many a night on. Briefly, he felt a coldness dance across his mind at the thought, and chased away such ill feelings. He would never again succumb to that veil. That was the vow he made to himself while on his trek- one of many that he held in his heart.

As the three ascended the heights, two guards stood and gestured welcome to their leader. Haldir returned their greeting and waved for them to resume their post. Haldir walked to the edge of the talan and gazed at the landscape. The horizon winked at him from afar, trees surrounded him, woodland creatures skittered about their normal routines, the wind whispered by his ear, but no longer lifted his platinum locks in its fingers.

Haldir closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, feeling the smell and essence of the wood fill his very being, "How I have missed my home."

"As it as missed you, March Warden," Orophin said with a smile.

Haldir turned to regard his sibling and smiled widely, his eyes twinkling with a light that had long been thought gone, "Though I have missed my family much more."

Rúmil laughed at Haldir's lopsided grin, "Your kin have missed you as well. Long have you been gone from us."

"Longer than I ever thought," Haldir conceded, lowering his gaze, "But I intend to remain, for as long as we walk these shores. For far too long have I lingered alone, but it is a feeling I no longer endure."

Orophin smiled and noticed Haldir's slouched posture and the way his eyes seemed to droop in exhaustion, "Haldir, how long has it been since you slept?"

Haldir thought for a moment and slowly shook his head, "Four or five days, I do not remember."

"What?" Rúmil snapped, suddenly adopting a paternal nature, "Haldir, you should know better than to go that long without sleep. It is not healthy, not even for an elf."

Haldir smirked, "I only wished to return home as quickly as possible. I have tarried long enough. Now it is time to be home."

Orophin huffed and put his hands on his hips, giving Haldir a perfect impression of their departed mother, "Haldir o' Lorien, you should get some rest before you drop!"

Haldir looked momentarily wary, then, in a mocking tone, said, "As you wish, Mother Orophin."

Orophin stood with his mouth agape, not believing what he just heard. Rarely had Haldir teased him so, and never had the famous March Warden, arrogant and aloof Supreme Being that he is, allow others to see such a playful side of him. A smile slowly spread across Orophin's face, realizing that, perhaps, Haldir had truly come back home.

"I insist that you sleep before you return," Orophin said, without rising to the bait of Haldir's joke. "We can not have you return looking so horrible and about ready to drop dead like a mortal."

Haldir flinched slightly, recoiling from Orophin's choice of words. A cloud appeared behind his eyes as he cast them down and said, "Please Orophin, do not speak such words."

Orophin frowned, unable to comprehend Haldir's sudden change in mood. After a minute, he sighed, "I am sorry if my words upset you."

"It is nothing,' Haldir said with a feigned smile. He cast another weary gaze around the talan, "Though it is appealing to sleep among the trees of home, I would very much wish to see my own bed and sleep in my home tonight."

Rúmil nodded, "Your things are as you left them. We did not know if you would maintain your wish of living elsewhere."

Haldir felt as if a fresh wound had opened, hearing his words spoken again. They seemed a lifetime ago, when he was young and naïve, and so distant from the world. How he ever lived in such a manner, he would never comprehend.

"I do not wish to move to a new talan, if that is fine with you," Haldir said, waiting for some sign from the two that he was indeed welcome at the family talan.

"Of course," Orophin said with a merry voice. "Family remains together, through all things."

"Go home and rest, Brother," Rúmil said gently, "For when we return, our questions will be many, and you will find yourself the center of attention for a very long time."

"Especially to know the story that caused such a change in our brother!" Orophin put in thoughtfully, his keen eyes sweeping his brother's features.

"I agree," Rúmil nodded, giving Haldir a quizzical look, "I am most intrigued as to why you cut your hair and have become so dark of skin."

Haldir chuckled and gave each brother a warm embrace, said farewell to the guards on duty, and slipped out of sight. Easily, he mounted his steed and took off for Caras Galadhon, his body weary, yet excited, at seeing his home and sleeping in a familiar bed.

When the steed crested the hill that overlooked Caras Galadhon, Haldir felt a tear slide down his cheek. Never had he imagined such a beautiful and wondrous sight. The radiant sun glinted off the high tops of the Mallyrn, making them glisten like gilded gold, roofing the giant trees. The outer trunks winked silver from the light reflected above and twinkled a _welcome home_ to their long lost child. Haldir spurned his horse onward, feeling his elation grow with each thundering beat, taking him closer to the only place that held his heart. He was home, he was _finally_ home.

Haldir had barely entered the clustered trees when a familiar voice touched his mind, _"Haldir of Lorien, it is good you have returned. Though you have much to speak of, rest. For in the morrow, I wish to learn of your journey."_

"_As you wish, My Lady,'_ Haldir thought and felt his heart hammer in his chest as he climbed the stairs to the talan he shared with his brothers.

That night, Haldir walked in elven dreams, content in the knowledge that he was finally home.

∫**∫∫∫∫∫∫∫∫**

Well, what do you think? Please take the minute or less to click that little button and let me know what you think. Do you have any ideas where this fic is going to go? WEG Ideas of whats going to be in the next chapter? No? Me either! LOL No seriously, its just about edited, so it will be uploaded next month… possibly earlier if I get the time and enough people ask politely. (no threats, please)

PJ


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes: Please forgive the late update. I have been very busy and promise to reward reviewers with a faster and lengthy update next time. Thanks to all that take the time to let me know what they think and I'm thrilled to hear the story is being enjoyed. **

&--&--&--&--&--&--&--&--&--&--&--&--&--&--&--&--&--&--&--&--&--&--&--&--

Haldir woke late in the morning to the sound of birds chirping and elves singing softly in the distance. He rose reluctantly, not wishing to leave the confines of his greatly missed bed. He sat on the corner of his bed and took in the familiar surroundings, smiling when his eyes fell upon a large pack that he had brought home. In this pack, he had stored all manner of notes, thoughts, and a few surprises for his loved ones upon his return. But the pack held something much more precious than gifts. It held mementos that could never be replaced.

Haldir opened his pack carefully, making sure that all was settled and unharmed. He smiled, rifling through the collected belongings, as each piece represented a part of him, a part of him that had grown and developed over the past year.

Carefully tucking away private treasures that he wished no other to know of, Haldir found hiding places for everything and put them gently into their new home. The gifts he had brought for his brothers lay on his table, which was still covered in unfletched arrows he had intended on making before his sabbatical. He pushed them aside and set down a large wooden box that was engraved along the frame and firmly held a piece of glass in its front, which allowed a view of the inside. Haldir smiled serenely, running his hands over the wood and began to hum a soft tune to himself, pulling the rest of his treasures out of their traveling places.

When he was finished, Haldir hastily changed clothes, chuckling as he pulled a clean tunic and leggings from his closet and noted their fresh smell. It was obvious that Rúmil and Orophin had maintained his belongings during his absence. Pulling a small metal box from his bag, Haldir held it lovingly in his hands, running his fingertips over the beautiful engraving.

Making sure it was unharmed, Haldir pulled out a long sheath that held a dagger with an obscure, faded language inscribed along the hilt. He tucked the dagger into his tunic and shut the door behind him, humming joyfully as he started towards the Lord and Lady's talan.

As Haldir reached the forest floor, he was greeted by a sight that he had not counted on. Rúmil and Orophin were walking towards him, wide smiles and bright faces beaming as they approached.

"Rúmil, Orophin, what are you two doing away from the border? Do you not have watch for the next week?" Haldir stammered.

Rúmil's face took on a guilty look and he muttered, "We are relieved of duty for the next month."

"Relieved? Why?" Haldir asked.

Orophin seemed to have no guilt whatsoever and piped up, "Because we were too eager to return to see our brother. The Lady insisted we take some time to be with family."

"The Lady sent you home because you were distracted?" Haldir asked with a tone of amusement.

Orophin shrugged and laughed at Rúmil's slightly red ears, "So it appears. When we entered the city, the Lady asked us to come wake you. She is keen to hear of your journey, as are we."

Haldir smiled and motioned for his brothers to walk with him as he spoke, "I only brought the gifts for the Lord and Lady, so you two will have to wait until we return home to find out what I have brought for you."

Orophin and Rúmil exchanged excited looks that caused Haldir to laugh, a rich and melodious sound that caught the attention of fellow elves passing by. Many stopped in their tracks, watching the famous warden laugh so openly. They had rarely seen him smile. To see him so joyous made many surprised and shocked at his uncontained mirth.

"I am sorry, Elflings," Haldir scolded, "But you will have to wait until I am finished speaking with the Lady. I do not want to hear any whining, nor any comments about returning home for the simple delight of receiving gifts."

Both Rúmil and Orophin bowed their heads and said with mock hurt voices, "Yes, Haldir. We understand."

"Good," Haldir said, climbing the stairs that lead to the sovereigns' talan, "We have an understanding."

Halfway up the stairs, Rúmil asked with a timid voice, 'Haldir, what did you get us?"

Haldir glanced over his shoulder with narrowed eyes, "If you insist on irritating me over it, then I will not give it to you."

"No fair," Orophin pouted, though his lips were curled into a smile.

Haldir gave an exasperated sigh as he came upon the flet where Galadriel and Celeborn stood. When he noticed the Lord and Lady, he bowed low, "Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel, my heart rejoices in your presence once again."

Celeborn exchanged a wry smile with his wife and gestured to an antechamber built into the side of tree, "Come, Haldir. We wish to hear of your many adventures."

Haldir followed the couple into the chamber, closely followed by his brothers who, wore identical grins. When the royal pair was seated on a cushioned bench, Haldir stood before them and presented them their gifts.

"This dagger was a gift from a kind Man that I met during my travels," Haldir said, offering the sheathed dagger for his Lord to take. "I assisted him in thwarting some highwaymen who wished to rob him of his few belongings. Though I asked for nothing in return, when we parted company, he had slipped this into my pack with a note of gratitude."

Celeborn unsheathed the dagger and both he and Galadriel gasped, their eyes wide in wonder and familiarity. Celeborn turned the dagger over and to Haldir's amazement, read the ancient, partially worn inscription, "Asäe Lémass Arís A'seala Telässis Aminné Ó'haseá, Ëas'a'Manwë Ál'solea."

Though the words were unknown to Haldir and his brothers, they felt a strange familiarity with them, and felt the words linger in their souls.

Haldir asked with a hushed voice, "Do you know what it means, My Lord?"

Celeborn slowly raised his eyes to Haldir and nodded, a look of total reverence on his face, "It is the language of the Valar, the first language to be spoken upon Middle Earth. This dagger was forged for Manwë when the world was in its infancy."

"It was held by the Lord of the Valar himself?" Haldir asked respectively in a hushed tone.

"It appears so," Celeborn answered. "'Tis a kingly gift you have bestowed upon me, Haldir. Are you sure you wish to part with such a treasure?"

Haldir didn't hesitate in answering, "Yes, My Lord. As soon as I laid eyes upon it, I knew it was intended for you."

Celeborn sat in silence, turning the dagger over repeatedly in his hands, admiring the craftsmanship and carving along the handle and deadly blade. He mumbled the words over and over as he examined every curve and indentation.

Haldir felt awkward, handing the small metal box to Galadriel. If Celeborn's gift was indeed as kingly as he said, then the small trinket box would pale in comparison. Haldir timidly handed the box over, feeling his ears burn with humiliation that he had not found a more suitable gift for his queen.

"I am sorry I do not have a more appropriate gift, My Lady," Haldir said sheepishly.

Galadriel took the offered box with a grateful smile, "The mere notion that you thought of me is gift enough, Haldir."

"I found it in a cave with a large collection of spoils. I believed it to be a goblin's stash, though very dusty and unkempt. I believe the chamber had been unused for many years," Haldir said with a broken voice. "The treasures inside were passed among the neighborhood village where the pillaging had passed over many years."

Galadriel smiled, "It is a beautiful gift, Haldir. There is no need to feel embarrassed. The thought alone is worth gratitude."

Haldir nodded meekly and added, "I polished it the best I could, but some of the tarnish would not come off. Perhaps one of the smiths would be able to open it for you?"

"I am sure they will, and I am sure I can find something that will give it a good shine," Galadriel smiled and looked at her gift. It was slightly larger than her palm, silver metal, etchings all around the sides and words engraved along one rim. She stopped smiling and furrowed her brow, bringing the box closer to her face for better inspection. Her fathomless blue eyes narrowed as she read the scrolls that were worn and battered from age and misuse.

_"The treasure held within,_

_Is only for Elven kin,_

_Long thought lost and buried below,_

_Will evermore guide by its glow_

_Valinor shall rejoice at the return,_

_To once again shine on the First Born._

"What does that mean, My Lady?" Haldir asked, his face drawn in confusion.

Celeborn had turned his attention from the admiration of his dagger to the small trinket box held in his wife's hand. He frowned, reciting the words over with a contemplative gaze, "I have heard of this prose before, but from where, I do not recall."

Galadriel ran her lithe fingers over the creases, and said absent-mindedly, "It was said to be a vessel of a great treasure, one that was lost by the Noldorin."

Everyone remained still and silent as Galadriel pressed certain words on the box, and rotated a raised symbol that looked too rusty with age to work. She pressed her tongue between her teeth and concentrated, turning the box in every direction and hitting the right symbols and mechanisms. With a small click, the box cracked around the rim and a bright light filtered through the crevice.

Haldir, his brothers, and Celeborn all flinched from the brilliancy of the light, but Galadriel seemed to find a great surge of desire. She opened the box fully and felt an immediate heat surround her. She smiled, closing her eyes and basking in the luminescence that flooded the flet.

Celeborn, slightly blinded, shielded his eyes with his arm and gazed at his wife. His mouth fell open as he took in her form, bathed in a strange ethereal light and smiling, as she seemed to absorb the light like a benediction. Her face was tilted skyward, the light falling across her bosom and illuminating the quickened breath that escaped her. He felt his whole body become alive, every nerve highly alert and attuned to things he did not realized surrounded him.

Haldir had recoiled from the light, wincing as his eyes watered from the intensity. When he glanced at Galadriel, he fell dumbstruck as the brilliant light engulfed her. Haldir watched, his curiosity peaked and making him forget his blindness, and watched as Galadriel gazed into the box and withdrew a small, shining object, roughly the side of a fingernail and held it in her palm.

Rúmil and Orophin both inhaled sharply, feeling a great swell in their chests as they gazed upon the sight of their queen bathed in the purity of the light. Every fiber of their being was awash with peace, the sensation tingling all the way to their toes. For the eternity held in a second, they felt the strongest connection to all living things, their minds tuning into and easily caressing the gentle embrace of nature.

The jewel instantly dimmed as it was removed from its protective case, though it still had a lustrous blue-white shimmer in its center. The light may not have been so directly beaming from the stone, but Galadriel, upon holding the precious gem, glowing brighter than her natural Elven hue. Her skin seemed to illuminate as if powered by the stars, a heavenly body fallen and residing on the earth in its purest form. Her eyes, usually bright with ageless wisdom, were glittering like diamonds a thousand times over, the world reflecting in their sapphire depths.

All elves stared motionless, save for Galadriel, who lovingly caressed the bright stone and spoke softly in Quenya. The shimmer of the Lady's skin lessened and the jewel burned brightly once more, though not as overwhelming as it once was.

"My Lady?" Haldir asked hesitantly.

Celeborn had leaned over his wife's shoulder and was staring intently at the small stone, "Is that what I think it is?"

Galadriel smiled, "Yes."

"It is a silima? But I thought they were lost?" Celeborn said.

"The Silmarils?" Haldir repeated faintly, looking at the small object in his Lady's hand.

"Not a whole one," Galadriel said sadly. "They are as you said, Husband. They have been lost and were thought to never be recovered, but this fragment has been kept in its safe until one of the Eldar, who knew how to open the puzzle box and who had beheld such a thing before, would be allowed to open it. This is merely a piece of a great Silmaril. You see why they were so precious to the Noldor?"

Celeborn slowly nodded, "If this is but a piece of a great jewel, I can only imagine the power and grace they held when they were whole."

Galadriel's eyes became distant, "That is why so much was sacrificed for their return."

The elves in the antechamber remained quiet, knowing the history of their queen and her exile from the Undying Lands for her part in rescuing the precious stones, only to have one return to Valinor's shores. The other stones were buried and lost, both deep in the earth and at sea. Though the gems had brought great happiness and hope to the Eldar while in Valinor, they caused great grief and dissent, which led to a war and expulsion from paradise for many of the Elven kind. The story was not something that Galadriel liked to speak about.

"It is beautiful," Rúmil sighed in contentment. "I understand the strife that was caused by their taking. They sing to your very soul, and capture a part of something so pure and untainted, that all who see such a thing shall want to keep it protected."

Haldir nodded, his eyes still watching the shiny gem that twinkled merrily in its mistress's hand. Haldir looked at the box again and frowned, "If it is such a wonderful treasure, why hide it inside that puzzle box? Why not bring it to the Eldar? After all, have we not sacrificed much to regain them?"

Galadriel blinked slowly, her gaze tearing away from the bright jewel and regarded her Warden, "Many had lost their lives during the War of the Great Jewels. It was said that they would be lost, but it did not say they would be lost forever. I have held out hope that they may return to the shores whence they came. Though it is not a whole jewel, it is still a symbol of great pride for the Noldor. Much joy will it bring to Valinor when the time comes."

Haldir bowed his head sadly, knowing that as an Exile, his Lady would forever walk Middle Earth, only to return to her birthplace if the Valar deemed her worthy. The many Ages she had lingered had worn heavily upon her shoulders, yet she still held herself with grace and dignity, using her exile to benefit others and guiding them with her wisdom. It pained Haldir to know that though this fragment of Silmaril may find its way home, the mistress that it was gifted to may never see its light shine among the Two Great Trees of Valinor. The thought sent a cold chill down the March Warden's spine, and he shuttered involuntarily. He had vowed, upon taking the oath to his position, that he would follow his Lady to the ends of the world, never to forsake her, even for his own heart's sea longing. So be her fate, so be his.

"That time is not yet upon us," Galadriel said, carefully placing the gem back into its tarnished box. "There is much to transpire in the world before the elves bid farewell to these shores."

Celeborn's face darkened as he spoke, "You have foreseen great suffering?"

"The mirror has shown many things," Galadriel said cryptically. "There is a great evil on the horizon that will strike at Middle Earth's weakest point. If the world of Men will ban together, then there may be hope."

"I have seen much during my travels," Haldir said, shaking his head sadly, "The world of men is too narrow minded to see what lies ahead. They see only their hatred for each other and of others that are different from themselves. They will not ban together, even if it means their demise."

"Perhaps," Galadriel said with a slight smile curving her lips. "But there is a chance for Hope to be born. It may take many years, but there is always that possibility."

"Yes, My Lady," Haldir agreed, his eyes still fixed upon the jewel that nestled contentedly in its box. "Let this Hope be born soon, for I fear that Men grow farther apart with each generation."

"You have learned well, Haldir," Galadriel said with a triumphant look. She closed the box, shielding those in the chamber from its light and casting them into twilight. "Much have you learned, and I would like to hear of some of your adventures, especially how you came about these fine treasures."

Haldir blushed slightly that made Galadriel laugh.

"Come, young Warden. Let us prepare for dinner and perhaps you can entertain us with your adventures," Galadriel said, standing and beckoning all to depart.

Galadriel and Celeborn retreated up a grand staircase that led to their private quarters. Haldir and his brothers descended, each lost in their own thoughts, but blanketed by euphoria that had cast about them when the light from the jewel escaped the confines of its box. So lost in thought were they that Orophin and Rúmil had not remembered Haldir's words of their own gifts. The three brothers had not realized how much time had passed and cast bewildered looks to the sky as the sun sank low on the horizon.

_Was it possible that the Similar had slowed time? That one of their great powers was the ability to pull one into their midst, where time and space had no domain? _Haldir wondered silently to himself.

&--&--&--&--&--&--&--&--&--&--&--&--&--&--&--&--&--&--&--&--&--&--&--&--

Well, you know the drill by now. Click that little button there and tell me what you think. I promise next chapter is going to be much longer and will set up the next two as a flashback. Hope you like!

PJ


End file.
